AKO&RIKO
by Tsunade9390
Summary: Sometimes I think to love Ako over Keita ... Sometimes I think I love Keita just to annoy to Ako. Every day I think ... I love Ako, but we are twins and the conversation with Keita was different, so I pretended to love him, as a convenience for masking the true feelings that I have in the heart forever. It is the first story that I translate in English, hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

POV RIKO

A long time ago, I was desperate after my sister, I ran urlandole to expect, I was six years old.

- Akoo-

She didn't stop, continued to walk with his headphones in your ears, the music is too high the prevented to hear my voice.

- Onee-chan -

I screamed even louder as my foot ended up banging on the knee, lost his balance and I found myself on the ground with his leg which hurt me.

Some passers-by approached me notandomi and roused the attention of Ako that turned curious by fracasso.

I saw, I ran and stooped to help me to get up, I was crying, I was crying from the pain in the leg, I cried because it was going to Ako.

But her sweet perfume I entered into the nostrils and she helped me get up.

- Wah Waaah Onee-chan -

- Do not cry Riko, your Onee-chan is here –

I whispered sweetly in your ear, kissed me on the forehead and then I put a band-aid on the leg.

- It's ok, I'm here -

Whispered press me in a hug so strong to make me stop breathing, intrecciai my hand to her and we headed back to home together.

That night, met for the first time, Keita, that evening I thought that my sister liked it because it looked so strange, decided by that evening to get closer to him so as not to bring my Ako at that kid.

Since then we have changed, but my love for my mate has never changed, even increased.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with a start, not understanding why I had dreamed that day.

It was a long that dreamed about me and Ako from teenagers, with a slight smile I threw myself out of bed, I had to run into the room of Keita because if you were you then had to separate it from him and pretends to love him again.

Still, I had to pretend he was still the only thing I knew to do from a long time.

I went first to the Ako to see if she was there or not, and as expected there was.

-Wait a second ... How Come not from Keita –

I thought almost screaming and looking back from the hole of the door, as if that weren't enough Keita appeared behind me.

-Riko-Nee know that light is not at the door of others? –

-Ssh is silence, Ako this morning has not woken up to come to your room –

I said with a note of concern in the voice, Keita smiled.

-If you're so worried why don't come to ask you how are you? –

In a sense he had realized that was my concern, because it was the same concern that had him that morning when waking up had not found it myself and Ako in her bed.

-Is now within –

Posted by opening the door, along with Keita approached us to the bed where he slept, Ako had a flushed face and was all sweaty.

-Ako you fever –

Shouted worried awakening my sister, in fact the direct interested turned his gaze on the source of the voice but without opening his eyes, it was very bad the head most likely.

-Kei-chan –

Whispered while my heart broke again, had called his name and not mine, I hurt it I killed the thought that maybe expecting him. Ako

I certainly would never have thought to myself.

-Target Riko ... Out of here, I don't want to attach them – fever

He whispered almost painfully, those words I filled my heart with joy, was worried about me but I was even more moved Keita out of bed, had approached just Ako had called and then I knelt down and I grabbed his hand, was very hot then the fever was too high I was worrying.

-But you say? I want to stay here beside you, now you measure the fever and I will not go to school this morning – I whispered softly, and getting up, Ako did not leave my grip.

-Thanks little sister –

He whispered choking, luckily had my eyes closed or would see my redness on the face.

Keita decided to leave school after I had reassured that everything would go well, remained alone with Ako I sat next to her on a Chair.

-R-Riko? –

-What's Ako, are here –

Whispered taking my hand, squeezed it weakly Ako.

-I'm thirsty – I stood up suddenly going to look for water, I took it but was put in the position that he had found it difficult to drink.

So it would be wet, I decided to make her drink I my way. I went up to her, to her lips put my hot on Ako, I noticed that as soon as I touched her lips with the ever sgranò Ako eyes incredulous and confused, but then feeling something out from my lips, he felt that I was just passing water.

-There is black need Riko ... –

Ako was embarrassed, and I too. My heart was beating too loud that it was a near kiss.

But I shook my head, to make them understand that everything was fine, I would take care of her in any way.

Although I felt the breath that I nearly died in her throat, still excited for that contact between us, I walked away squinting slightly.

Ako grazed his hand with her, before falling asleep.

I stayed awake to watch her in the bed, so sweet that I would still want to kiss her but I couldn't or you would have woken up, so closed down eyes I was dozing off with the head next to hers.

When he woke up, I felt something that I touched my hair, like a caress.

Opened his eyes slowly and strofinandomeli with my hand I noticed that was that I was cuddling with Ako.

-Ako? C-How do you feel? –

I stammered in embarrassment, she smiled.

-Much better, thanks to the staff nurse – me

He whispered caressing my once again, I left was that pamper among us there was more that relationship, by small she used to play with my hair. Now I wanted this moment to end.

-Ako I.. –

I was not talking, but my heart even though I wanted to stop, I was going to ask you something very intimate and I wouldn't be able to come back. But Keita as I was about to confess my sight came into the room of Ako, I decided then that it was better not to talk anymore.


End file.
